Proof
by ShakesDarkLady
Summary: Reese/Bianca, picks up where 12/15 episode left off


Title: Proof

Author: ShakesDarkLady / LenaKissesBinx

Pairing: Bianca/Reese

Fandom: All My Children

Spoilers: episode on 12/15/08

Author's Note: I am and will always be a Lianca fan, but it's hard to tear myself away from the impressive acting of Tamara Braun. So this little ficlet picks up as Bianca and Reese began kissing.

"I just want you to know, I can live… I can live without my parents, but I CANNOT live without you."

Reese's words touch the depths of Bianca's soul, and her last ounce of insecurity melts away as she kisses her fiancée on the cheek and pulls her in for the strongest hug.

As the tears begin to fall, Reese feels Bianca's hands tangle in her hair, pulling her head back up. For a split second, she catches sight of Bianca's eyes, black with desire and something else Reese had never seen before.

But she does not have enough time to try to decipher it as Bianca dips her head and delivers such a passionate kiss that Reese's knees become weak. One of the brunette's hands slips down her back, coming to rest at the small of her back, expelling the last bits of space between them.

Bianca breaks away from Reese's lips and traces her jaw line up to her ear, lightly nipping at the lobe. "I want to feel it," she breathes.

Those simple words send bolts of desire coursing through the blonde's body. Bianca tries to pull her down onto the couch, but Reese's last shroud of clarity wins out. She runs her fingers through her fiancée's hair, "Baby, not here… Zach is still up." She begins walking backwards, pulling the younger women with her while placing quick kisses on her lips.

They manage to make it to their bedroom door where Bianca pins Reese against it. "God," she groans as the brunette trails her fingers up underneath her blouse, brushing fingers over the sensitive flesh. Just as Reese leans into the touch, Bianca removes her hands. Her eyes shoot open only to see her younger lover undoing, first, the buttons of her sweater, then the buttons of her blouse. It's quickly discarded to the floor.

The echo of footsteps down the hall alert them once again of Zach's presents in the house. Moving quickly, Reese manages to open the door, yanking Bianca into their room behind her.

This time it is Bianca who finds herself pressed against the door. Reese burns hot kisses down her lover's neck, nipping at her pulse point, as her fingers trail beneath Bianca's dress and caress her inner thighs. The other hand searches eagerly for the zipper to the brunette's dress.

"Reese… please…"

The other woman lets out a frustrated sigh as she abandons Bianca's neck. "I'm trying! I just don't know how to get you out of this dress!"

"Then leave it on for now… just please… I need you…" Bianca growls, wrapping her leg around the older woman. She once again lays claim to Reese's mouth. The brunette uses one hand to hoist Bianca's leg higher up as the other slips below the waistband of her silk panties. She slides easily into the wetness awaiting her.

"Fuck!" Bianca gasps as two of Reese's fingers enter her. She rocks her hips to meet the steady rhythm set by her lover. She knows Bianca needs this. There will be plenty of time for tenderness later.

Their pace gradually quickens. Reese can feel Bianca beginning to clamp down on her fingers. Knowing the young woman is close, she begins to move faster. Her teeth find Bianca's pulse point once again, and she bites down as she swipes her thumb over her lover's clit.

For a moment, Bianca ceases to breathe as her body tenses and she grasps onto Reese with every fiber of her being.

As Bianca's breathing returns to normal, Reese eases herself out and wraps the younger woman in a tight embrace, followed by soft, sweet kisses.

Slowly, Bianca pushes the blonde backwards, until the back of her legs make contact with the edge of the bed and she drops onto it. "Now let's get me out of this dress," she smirks as she pulls the stretchy material over her head and drops it to the floor. She then unbuckles Reese's belt and unzips her pants, drawing them off along with her panties.

Reese sits up, unable to keep her hands to herself any longer at the sight of porcelain skin. Her hands slide up Bianca's back to unclasp her bra. Once it's gone, Bianca does the same for her.

Now with all the barriers gone, Reese pulls Bianca down on top of her, enjoying the feel of smooth, heated skin pressed against her own. Their kisses commence again and quickly become deep and exploring.

Bianca leaves Reese's lips, nipping and kissing her way down her neck. Her hands draw absent-minded patterns over the blonde's abdomen. Tangling her fingers in Bianca's hair, Reese urges her on with soft whimpers.

The younger woman maps her lover's beasts with her tongue, careful to avoid the straining peaks. "Bianca," Reese pleads, arching her back into the other woman's touch.

Bianca finally gives in, taking one of the tips into her warm mouth and then grazing it with her teeth. Reese's sharp intake of breath spurs her on to repeat the action on the other nipple as she finally allows her hands to dip further south. Finger tips gently graze the strong but soft inner thighs of the older woman.

Bianca finally ceases her teasing, bringing one of her hands to cup her lover's center and sliding her fingers through the heat. "God, Reese… you're so wet," she purrs into the other woman's ear.

Using the leverage of her fingers tangled in the brunette's hair, Reese lifts Bianca's head to make eye contact. "Just for you, Bianca… You are the only one I want… the only one who makes me this wet."

"I believe you," Bianca smiles, as she slowly slides one then two fingers into Reese.

"Oh, god," Reese pants, grinding her hips to hasten the pace.

Bianca pulls back, brushing a damp strand of hair from her fiancée's forehead. "Slow down, baby."

The endearing term touches Reese's heart, as it always does, and she acquiesces despite her growing need. She nods and Bianca resumes her slow and steady pace.

They maintain eye contact as Reese's body tightens and sparks of fire bolt through every nerve in her body. Bianca feels this and begins to pick up her pace while softly swiping her thumb across her lover's clit.

"Bianca… Bianca…." Reese moans as her eyes slam shut and her head falls back.

"Look at me, Reese," Bianca requests. "Baby, open your eyes."

Struggling, Reese lifts her head and opens her eyes. She is rewarded with a sexy, thousand watt smile from Bianca. "That's right. Keep them open."

As an orgasm rips through her, Reese fights to keep her eyes focused on her younger lover. "I love you," she calls out, before her vision goes momentarily black.

Bianca gathers Reese into her arms, resting her lover's head against her chest. "I know you do… I know you do, Reese," she assured, gently stroking blonde hair. "I love you, too."


End file.
